I'm On Fire
by Cute-Freckles
Summary: 'Hey little boy is your mama home, did she go and leave you all alone...' If he only knew what that did to her- her Ron, her baby sitting there with his top two shirt buttons undone, caressing his own milky white neck...Nov '95,Hermione 16, Ron 15.


(Inspired by Hermione deepest desire: being closely entwined with Ron, and her third amortentia smell, Ron's hair).

It was a dark and stormy night and in the Gryffindor girl's dormitories, situated in one one of the many round turrets of Hogwarts Castle, Hermione Granger couldn't sleep. The reason? Ron Weasley.

She was soaking. Just the thought of him made her dripping wet. She found herself humping the bedsheets, biting her lips to fight back the urge to moan his name. Often failing, praying that her room mates wouldn't wake up because of her breathless whimpers of _'Ron!'_. He had no idea- no idea what he did to her. He was too child like and innocent to realise the effect he had on her. Part of her wanted to hate him for making her suffer like this, for making her wait while not knowing whether he would ever be hers. But she could never hate Ron. He was her baby, with his pale skin dusted with freckles- each one more perfect than the other- each one screaming to kissed and licked and tasted. 'Oh Ron, Ron...' Hermione moaned out loud at the thought of it. She couldn't help it. She was so damn wet for him and the ache between her legs was becoming overwhelming. It was always like this. Ever since the beginning she had wanted him. Admittedly when she was younger she just used to fantasise about kissing him...little girl fairytale stuff...but as she got older her feelings rapidly intensified. Childhood want had turned into a desperate, urgent need for him.

And so night time was her only release. When she could finally tend to all the visions of what she wanted to do to him. The visions that played on her mind during the day and made her get uptight. She would watch him in the common room, struggling with assignments she had finished hours before. Sometimes he would rub his neck while he was concentrating- if he only knew what that did to her- her Ron sitting there with his top two shirt buttons undone, caressing his own milky white neck...

Hermione whimpered and shifted position in bed so that she was now lying on her back. She placed a hand over wetness which was seeping through her pyjama bottoms _'Ron...Oh baby..'_ she cried as she bucked her hips and began grinding her own hand. She couldn't help it...he made her so horny...her boy...the only boy in the world that could drive her crazy. She thought about his plush pink lips...about kissing them...kissing him tenderly but hard and _'Oh...'_ she moaned again feeling the familiar rush of heat between her legs. She moved a little to lie on her side, facing away from the other girls who were sleeping. She just wanted Ron. Ron in her bed to cool this unstoppable desire. But it could never be cooled completely...she wanted Ron over and over and over again...

She thought about his hair...his fiery red hair that smelt like heaven. She knew that they wouldn't study amortentia until potions next year, but she had smelt a sample recently and sure enough, she could smell Ron's hair. So sweet and sexy and irresistable. She thought about running her hands through it...kissing it..kissing his lips, his freckles, his perfect pale porcelain skin. She thought about his body. His thin lanky body, his pale skin exposed. All hers. _'Yes...my boy...so hot'_ she breathed, grinding the sheets harder and biting her lip_._ The thought of him naked was so beautiful that it was enough to send her over the edge. But she held on. She had already cum twice tonight and she wanted the third time to be reserved for her special fantasy. Her deepest desire. Her ultimate dream...

Riding him. Riding Ron. Her Ron. Her baby_. 'Oh..'_Just the thought of being on top of him! The thought of laying him down on the bed and lovingly undressing him. Getting them both naked_. 'Oh..'_ to be able to see him exposed at last, to touch and lick and kiss every freckle, every part of the hidden mystery that was his body. To put her hands all over him, and feel his hands on her breasts, her bum...'Yes Ron! Please baby...touch me ' she would moan, marvelling over his cock. Hard and throbbing for just for her. Pink and firm and juicy. _'Ron! So damn gorgeous'_, Hermione whimpered, as she pictured taking him into her mouth, sucking him hard, making him moan, loving the taste of him. She was enchanted by this image for what felt like hours...

And then, Hermione imagined herself riding him. She would just take him. Make him hers completely. Straddle him and surround him with her love. In her fantasy, she would spread her legs, and slip him fully inside her. Impale her soaking wet cunt, that had been aching for him since Merlin knows when, onto his gorgeous pink cock '_Oh Ron...Ron' Hermione moaned, rolling around on her bed in ecstasy. _She would sit upright on top of him, and gaze tenderly into his adorable blue eyes as she rode him. Rocking her hips, sliding her dripping cunt up and down his length, up and down...slowly at first, then harder. Faster. His gorgeous naked body underneath her. What was a girl to do? He was so damn _fine._ She just wanted to ride and ride and ride him. She would build up a rhythm, set the steady, powerful pace of their love making. Fucking him hard. Moving her wetness up to the tip of his cock and slamming back down onto his hips. Making love to him with everything she had, showing him how she wanted him...what he did to her. Riding him into oblivion. Over and over and over again. She never wanted to stop. She just wanted rock her hips on to Ron forever and ever.

Hermione writhed in bed, grinding the sheets forcefully, _'yes baby yes...' _she cried_, 'Just let me ride you baby...Ron...let me love you'._ Her eyes would never leave him as she thrusted on to him, deeper and deeper. His delicious, sweat covered body lying underneath her- his creamy, freckled skin hers for the taking..._'All mine..', _Hermione _breathed__. _His beautiful face flushed, his hair a fiery mess, his cute ears bright red..._'Oh Baby..I want you so much..._' _Hermione whimpered, stuffing her hand into her knickers and stroking her hot, wet clit__. 'So wet...so so wet for you Ron...'_It was all she could think about ...thrusting herself onto him and grinding him, fucking him so hard, making love to him. Her dripping inner walls would tighten around his beautiful, throbbing hardness. Her cunt a tight, blanket of love, surrounding him completely. And she would moan. '_Ron, Ron...RON!'_Moan his name so damn loud from the sheer pleasure of having him inside her, riding her gorgeous boy so that their bed shook and loving him _oh _so hard. _'Ron baby! I love you so much...so so much...my baby...__'Hermione cried as she found herself removing her soaked knickers completely and mounting a pillow in bed, grinding it furiously so that it was wet with her juices. She was sweating and flushed and madly in love_. She imagined Ron moaning too. He would moan her name with those delicious lips of his and Hermione would have to fight back the urge to come right there and then because he is music to her ears. Every noise he makes is so sweet and sexy. He drives her crazy. She would ride him and ride him like her life depended on it. Because it did. He was everything. He was heaven.

Hermione had moved from the pillow and was inserting her fingers into her cunt, pumping herself furiously. She had performed a silencing charm around her four poster bed. She was going to cum so hard for her boy and nothing could stop her screaming his name at the top her lungs. She used one hand to finger herself, the other to touch her breasts. They were crying for attention. Full and swollen, with her nipples hardened with arousal. She imagined Ron touching them with his perfect, freckled hands, squeezing them as she rode him '_Yes baby...yes..don't stop' _she whispered, her back arching from the damp sheets.

She thought about pulling him into sitting position on the bed, her arms around his neck and his hands on her waist, so that he a close as possible and she could feel his body as she rode him, hear his sweet, pure heart pounding. Loving the feeling of straddling his lap, rocking her hips and continuing to ride him, while breathing in his scent, kissing and sucking his neck, cherishing every freckle, the scent of his hair...the scent of him. She imagined kissing his lips, caressing his hot tounge, loving the feel of his soft lips on hers. And then she would tell him how she felt: 'Ron, you're my baby...and I want to ride you till you cum. I'll make love to you so hard, Ron. I'll make us both cum' She would kiss him again, still rocking her hips, bouncing up and down on him- soaking wet and slippery on his delightful hardness, Ron helping with her movements by gripping her waist with his lovely hands. 'Cum inside me baby', she would moan, 'I want to feel you Ron...Oh baby...You make me so _horny_.. You're making me cum...' And she would ride him more furiously than ever...pounding and pounding him, up and down and making love to him with such force that that he groaned deliciously and she would scream with sheer pleasure: 'RON! OH RON...BABY YOU FEEL SO GOOD!' Just holding him in her arms and sitting on him like that, pleasing herself thoroughly on his perfect cock by slipping and sliding up and down on his length...and watching him, feeling her baby cum with her. Nothing in the world could be more beautiful than this. The act of making love to the boy she yearned for, ached for so desperately that she thought her heart would burst. Her full breasts would bounce up and down as she rode him relentlessly, so that her that nipples, erect with raw desire for him, grazed his chest, his face and neck. And then, to make the moment even more pleasurable, if that was even possible, he would suck on those nipples, licking her round bosoms and making her scream even louder than before, 'RON! OH MY BABY YES!...SUCK ME...SUCK ME HARD BABY'. Ecstasy. Complete and utter bliss. Riding her Ron and watching his full, irresistible lips and tongue explore her swollen breasts...

And so, the vision of riding Ron filled Hermione. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, one hand lost in his hair, the other holding on to a nearby bedpost so that she could thrust herself onto him with as much force as possible. Him sucking on her breasts and gripping her waist as she pounded him. There bodies closer than ever, their lovemaking fierce yet tender. It was just too much for Hermione and sent her over the edge. She came hard .For her baby. For her boy. For her Ron.

'_RON!' _she screamed as her orgasm ripped through her, wave by delicious wave. Her hands were dripping, the sheets soaked with her juices. This is what he did to her. He made her want him. He made her horny. He made her wet. He made her cum. He made her so in love him, so dearly, so tenderly in love with him that she could hardly breathe.

Somewhere in the castle a door was creaking. Hermione looked out of the window of her dormitory, her eyes absent mindedly fixing on a candle left burning in the north tower. The raging storm had quietened a bit, the wind still billowing against the castle walls as the trees swayed in the breeze.

Hermione thought about Ron, sound asleep in Gryffindor boys' dormitory. Oh how she wanted him. How she wanted to burst into that room and take hold of him...run away with him to a place where they could be alone . She would give anything just to get him out of those clothes and put him inside her, where he belonged, loving him endlessly.

Before she went to sleep, Hermione prayed that one day Ron would be hers. She would be his wife and watch his adorable face as he slept. She would no longer have to touch herself at night to satisfy her ache for him. She would just kiss him, turn him over so he was lying on his back, settle herself gently on top of him and whisper tenderly, 'Baby...Let me ride you...'

And she would. All night long. Forever.

_Hey little boy is your mama home  
Did she go and leave you alone, no  
Got a bad desire  
Oh, I'm on fire_

__

Tell me now baby is she good to you  
Can she do to you the things that I do  
Oh, I can take you higher  
Oh, I'm on fire

Sometimes it's like someone took a knife, edgy and blunt  
Put a six inch valley through the middle of my soul  
Oh, at night I lay in bed with the sheets soaking wet  
And a freight train running through the middle of my head  
But you, you cool my desire

_Oh, I'm on fire _

_- 'I'M ON FIRE' BY BAT FOR LASHES._


End file.
